Diamonds are natural stones that can be graded according to characteristics such as colour and clarity. The grading of a diamond may be used in determining its value for applications such as jewelry making.
Grading is generally done by trained professionals who view diamonds under ten times magnification. The professionals may grade a diamond by observing its colour, and by looking for blemishes on the diamond's surface and inclusions within the diamond in order to determine its clarity. The professional's eyes may become tired after observing and grading many diamonds in one period of time. Further, a professional's eyes may deteriorate with age. These factors may lead to incorrect grading of the diamonds.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved diamond sorting system or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.